Everlasting
by TicTacStory
Summary: Riven;A young man with few and, for that matter,not the nicest words, his hatred for women, his passion to be first, where did it come from?


_**A/N-READ FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY.**__** okay, that was bit dramatic but whatever,this is **__**NOT**__** an actual chapter from "Bullet Hearts" i wanted to upload this to show you my point of view on Riven`s past, the past that led Riven to be who he is now, and it migth just explain the end of bullet hearts.**_

"Riven" she said "Riven, just listen to me"

but i couldn`t listen, the only thing i felt that moment was pure rage, i could just look at her in total astonishment, i wanted to hate her but i couldn`t. I hate the way i loved her and i always will, i just had to spend 2 minutes looking in her late nigth blue eyes and the feeling of hate would make place for joy.

but i couldn`t.

i would never accept it, i would never **want **to accept it, i looked into her eyes for the first time that evening, _how did this happen? _i asked myself

"Riven please, you can`t be mad" she pleaded, her pale white skin touched my cheek "Riven?" she smiled,or atlest, she intended to, i closed my eyes in despair, i was weak,

even worse,i was weakend by a _**girl**_

Yeah, was weakend by many girls in my life, but none of them weakend me with the power of love, the strongest power that could kill you in very little instants, Darcy did it,but i didn`t love her, my thougths were interupted by Musa`s melodic voice

"Riven,how-" she took a breath, and i swear that tear fell down her cheek

"how,were you`re parents?" that moment hell froze over, i couldn`t do anything about it, i was possesed the memories from my childhood came back,fresh in my mind, the scars hurt more then ever, but the scares inside me hurt even more, the memories whom if hidden for years and years, and the pain got greater everyday, the memories i wished to never face again,

there was one thing i couldn`t face,actually there were two, one was past, and the other was Musa, the music faerie must`ve noticed my rage "Riven, if you don`t want to tal-" the words silenced after my fist hit the tree; whom was placed in a dreamy landscape, for a minute i thougth that time had froze, but i was deceptioned by my own words "I didn`t have parents..." those were the first words i could give her after the shocking news she brougth, the news _**I**_ played a part in, i expected her to say something like "Aww" or get tears in her eyes and start crying as if it happend to HER, but i couldn`t be further then the truth, instead of crying, she looked at me with a weak smile and asked me, what happend, before i knew it i told her everything about my childhood;

I was around 5 when i still knew the devil as "Mommy" and my father as "Daddy" i was probably the happiest kid around, yeah, we were certainly not the richest people around the block but when you are a little 5 year old, then you certainly don`t care about money, and you DO care about mommy, there were lots of figths in the house,verbal,however, but i thougth that was normal and any time that would happen i would look for confort with my Teddy whom i called "Kovu" at the time, at the age of 7 everything started to get fucked up;

My father was on a buisness trip for a year, i was left with my mother, hereafter knows as "Blaine", the week after my father left, Blaine was going out alot,and whenever i asked her to play with me she would just snap or slap me, the figure who i ounce called "mother" would also bring men i didnt know to our home, they would often sleep over slowly the familiar smell of rose turned to the smell of betrayal mixed with alcohol. The money was running out, Blaine didn`t have a job and would often make me steal money, i was trapped,trapped in fear, i didn`t want to leave her, cause i knew that deep down, i still loved her, the feeling wasn`t mutual and i would often go to class with fresh scar`s, the kids were terified by my precence, those fucktards wouldn`t even take a second and think why the fuck i had them scars, they would jumpt to conclusions without knowing the story,idiots.

Kovu was the only suport i had, he understood me without ears to hear, i told him that Blaine was possesed by someone else, and that she would come back, i couldn`t be further of the truth.

I lost my hope a week before my father would come back, i was standing on the kitched table attempting to fix the lamp, whom was broken by a crazy guy my mother brougth home,

"Riven" she said, i could smell the alcohol from 2 meters,

"what now?" i said looking directly in her eyes, they were blue.

"Dont put that tone on me" she would`ve said, she got my arm and pushed me down the table

"Tell Devon that i won`t be coming back" she said, already turning around

"What? you can`t do that please" i pleaded, i got her arm, she pushed me away in disgust

"Dont be a idiot,Riven" "Mom PLEASE, there is no money and daddy isn`t coming home till Monday" i tried again,

"Riven, there IS money,for me" she smiled

"And what about me?" i said, taken back by her

her answer was a slap in the face followed by a hard push "IF YOU NEED IT WHY DON`T YOU GO STEAL?THATS THE ONLY THING YOUR GOOD IN!" she shouted and i ounce more got a scratch "you can say goodbye to your father aswell,goodbye my son" she closed the door with a loud "BAM", but i couldn`t hear it, the only thing i could do was cry in silence.

My father wasn`t the man i looked up to after told him about Blaine, he turned into a weak man that lost hope in his life, but i was afraid, afraid about what was going to happen if i told him off, i was scared by my mother who left us for money, i was obviously not that important for her, and for my father counted the same.

He quit his job and was mostly just a ghost in the house, whenever i tried to tell him about something he would just "Mhm" me or offer me a glass of beer, to wich i always declined, it was one day after school when my life changed forever, i was 13 that time, i was walking home from highschool, were, same as primary, i got excluded from everything however, this time it was not cause of my scars, this time it was cause i didn`t want to talk to anyone, afraid that they would betray me,

there was a ambulance and a police car infront of our door, a man stoped me

"Are you related to Devon Vrtuosa?" the policeman asked me

"Y-yes" i knew it was going to happen, but i didn`t want to believe it

He sighed "Im sorry to say, but you`r father passed away"

I didn`t even scream, i just sighed and asked "Was it cause of the alcohol?" the next thing he said, made me promise, promise to never cry again,never.

"We think it was suicide,he also left a note for a lad called Riven" he gave me the note

"Is your mother home?" he asked, "No, i mean yes, yes she is" i smiled,

"You better go in your house then" he smiled

"Dont you have to investigate?" i asked

"No, the death took place in the hous next door" he noded and left, _messed up police_ i thougth by myself, i was suprised that i didn`t cry, i sat down, feeling weirdly calm i read the note,everything of me started to shake

_"Dear Riven, by the time you read this, then Devon is probably dead,_

_dont worry, i did it for your own safety, that he killed hiself, well,_

_that isn`t my fault, i guess im not the only person that hated you, _

_you migth just want to follow him to hell, you would fit in there,_

_incase you don`t, then the family Kiloons will gladly take you in,_

_yes Riven, like it or not, your an orphan now, we will meet again,_

_i will also meet your girlfriend, Riven. _

_Your mother"_

"Crazy bitch" i said to myself "FUCKING BITCH" i screamed now,i threw all the family pictures on the floor, burned anything that had to do with my family,they didn`t care about me,nothing at all, i got frigthend by the idea of me being related to them,to _**her.**_ was i as crazy as them? was i? that question had no answer.

the time flew by after that, first i was with the family Kiloons, whom abused me,history repeated, pretty soon i ran away and got in a new family, family D`cort,

D`cort were really good people, but the thougths of my mother hunted me, i didn`t want to think about, but i couldn`t help it, at the age of 16 i got a girlfriend,Anastasha i didn`t love her, she was my pill to sooth the anger, but even she, left me.

at the age of 18 i thougth i had no reasons to live when miss and mister D`cort passed away, i was on my way to hell, i was ready to give this story a end but i was stopped by a red ship that we are all familiar with, they took me to Red Fountain to check if i was alrigth, since it was raining and i had bad injures, after a week in the hospital they asked me what i wanted to be, i told them about me wanting to be a warrior, Saladin took me in, the old man told me he saw potential in me and would pay for the scolarship.

"Musa, i dont want to be like my mother" i held the petite music faeire in my arms,

"Riven,do you want to be like your mother?" she said with a tear passing her cheek

"Of course not, but what if, i dont want to hurt you Musa,i love you" and for the first time in 10 years, a tear passed MY cheek, first i was angry at myself,but then, then i realized it felt good, i looked into her eyes

"You can be who you want to be, and i will always stand by your side Riven,always" she kissed me tenderly on the lips.

_**A/N-Clichè ending, whatever, i got tired of typing you know :L  
>remember his story people, it migth come handy in "Bullet Hearts" in the last chapter, that is.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading folks ;·3**_


End file.
